Ghost Whisperer English
by LanaandLara
Summary: Eli James after meeting Melinda Gordon in his class enters a new girl, he is the only one who does not know it because their friends know it. In his adventures Eli knows his power and falls for her but someone's not going to allow
1. Knowing known

1 KNOW A KNOWN.

James Eli loved to explain that students bored and never explained the same thing for someone to sleep. As always questions but nobody to this day a girl asked a question on the subject; therapies.  
- What therapy do you do if the patient says he sees things ...?  
- What kind of things?-Ask Eli did not know how the girl was called.  
-Ghosts for example ...  
-Well now is not very common that to happen so do not think of any therapy, said Eli, not really know what to say.  
-He knows perfectly well that many.  
- And how many know that?  
-I tell how I can do it if you tell me some therapy.  
Eli was released from all that when the doorbell rang. He went to the antique shop, there were Melinda, Delia and Ned.  
- Are we to take these boxes accompany Amelia Deiner?  
-Yeah, sure there not kill me with questions, he said. They went to a house in the garden was a woman of dark brown.  
-Here-boxes Melinda said the woman, Why you need them?  
-My daughter is going to move-said Amelia-You know Eli? My daughter goes to your school.  
-Well, should not go to my class because everyone is bored-said Eli.  
Amelia knew long since Melinda, I knew I saw ghosts, also knew Ned, Delia, Jim, Rick and Eli and knew that he could see ghosts. Amelia came a time in the street. He and his side a brown haired girl almost black, wore two braids, glasses, appliances and an envelope in his hands.  
-Nice to meet his daughter-said Eli.  
-She's not my daughter, is the neighbor.  
-Lady Deiner gave me this for you by mistake, said the girl and left.  
- Why, who is your daughter?-Ask Eli.  
-I am his daughter-said a girl who left behind the back of Amelia-My name Lizy.  
-You're the girl this morning-said Eli.  
-Hi Lizy-Greeting Delia.  
-Hi Delia, Melinda and Ned.

- Do you know her?-Ask Eli.

-A long-Melinda said.

-Hi professor- said Lizy.

- Why so many questions?

Not at all, Lizy said 'I know that there are and I know that Melinda sees ghosts.

- Are these questions only to distract you?

-If ...


	2. party or event

One thing, here and in the next chapter will Skeiner two characters Jack and Sally Flinein the following, referring to Jack Skellington and Sally RogDoll Flinkenstein or Nightmare before Christmas by Tim Burton.

GHOST WHISPERER  
2 PARTY OR APPOINTMENT.  
Eli was explaining in class. Lizy appeared to be attentive remembered everything that had happened before Rick Payne leave until Ned who sat beside him step LEE paper `` put'' on paper'' put SURE BUT NOW Bored SO IN MY PARTY TODAY HARAS FRIDAY THE SIX AND A HALF, JACK YOUR PARTNER Skeiner. PASS THIS PAPER TO YOUR SIDE Lizy `` step the note to the fellow next to him. The bell rang and everyone went to the campus, there started talking about the party.  
- Do not you think that is one of the most handsome boys in the class?-McCollin said Amber, who was a very vain girl.  
-No- said Alison Bierner it was a little tomboy-Do you think Liz?  
-I'm sorry but I have to go-Lizy said a moment and went off running. Nearly collided with Jack.  
-I hope that my good friend go to the party-said Jack.  
-Quite possibly go-Lizy said and turned to run. I come to the class where there was Eli.  
- Did you want anything?-Ask Lizy.  
-No, I did not call.  
-Ah ok, then bye-Lizy said.  
One moment ...-He said Maybe Eli will take desiderate coffee with me today at half past six to get to know

-today ... At six ... thirty ...  
Well if you have other plans, nothing happens.  
-No no ... If they will come ...  
-OK ...  
There mother thought Lizy. Lizy classes ended and did not know staying with Eli or go to the party of his friend.  
-Jack I can not come to the party ... -He said Lizy.  
- Why not?  
-I have to ... that ... I have to help my mother at work.  
-Well, maybe next time ok?  
-Ok-Lizy smiled.  
At home, Lizy was in her room.  
- Daughter with whom you have an appointment?-Ask Amelia.  
-Mum for the tenth time ... NOT A DATE!  
-Okay daughter ...  
-And no one in any event go with casual clothes, I dressed as usual.  
A few minutes later he found Eli Lizy.  
-Well you have come-said Eli.  
-As there ...  
-There is Zoe-god said Eli.  
- Zoe?  
-Is a friend ... Well ...  
-Like, right?  
-She's a good friend ...  
-OK ...  
-Hi Eli-said Zoe.  
- What is your name?-Ask Zoe to Lizy.  
-I Lizy Deiner


End file.
